Tudo Vai Ficar Bem
by RWlover93
Summary: Eles fizeram suas escolhas e apostaram muito alto, mas o amor não é um jogo de interesses. PADACKLES


**Título: **Tudo Vai Ficar Bem

**Shipper: **Jensen/Jared [padackles]

**Status: **Completa

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens desta fic são pessoas reais.

**Twitter: **RosaMalfoy

Jared acordou naquela manhã sentindo como se não tivesse dormido nada na noite anterior, sua mente não parara de trabalhar um só segundo, não conseguia parar de pensar como seria o primeiro dia de gravações da 6ª temporada de supernatural.

Mas não estava ansioso por causa das gravações em si, pois já conhecia tudo muito bem e atuar em supernatural era tão natural para ele como respirar. O problema todo estava em Jensen Ackles.

Sim, Jensen Ackles, aquele que conhecera há quase seis anos e aquele com quem dividira a mesma casa por três.

Eles não se viam desde que foram para suas Luas de Mel, tinham combinado que a partir daquele momento seriam fiéis às suas esposas e nunca mais ficariam juntos novamente.

Ótimo, na teoria era muito fácil.

Mas a prática estava sendo muito mais difícil do que Jared imaginava. Estava tão acostumado a ter Jensen o tempo todo ao seu lado, conversando, rindo, beijando-o, abraçando-o... Que agora estava sentindo uma falta imensurável dele.

Enquanto estavam longe, por causa da Lua de Mel, Jared conseguia levar, focava sua mente em sua esposa e no quanto precisava daquele casamento, em todos os motivos que o levaram a se casar, em todos que acreditavam neles... Enfim, conseguiu ocupar sua mente por aquele tempo, mas agora que a hora de reencontrar Jensen se aproximava ele sentia a saudade apertar muito forte no peito, como ele nunca sentira antes.

O problema não era só a saudade louca que ele estava sentindo, o problema era que eles iam se encontrar no lugar onde tudo começou, no mesmo lugar onde eles se "escondiam para estudar o texto", tudo ali o lembrava momentos felizes com Jensen, e só de imaginar que eles iam ficar sozinhos no trailer, seu estômago dava voltas dolorosas.

Quando deu 7:30 da manhã Jared chegou ao complexo de estúdios da Warner, levava seu casaco no braço e um copo de café com creme na mão, seu coração não parava de bater acelerado, tamanha era sua ansiedade para ver Jensen.

Só que metade dele queria desesperadamente vê-lo e a outra não queria.

Não queria por que tinha medo, medo que não conseguir se controlar, medo de desejá-lo tão intensamente a ponto de todos ao redor perceberem seus olhares.

Mas sabia que não podia adiar esse encontro, ele ia acontecer e em muito pouco tempo.

Ele entrou na parte do complexo destinada à Supernatural e já avistou alguns dos produtores e assistentes, falou com todos tentando parecer relaxado, mas seus olhos não paravam de procurá-lo entre aqueles rostos.

Ele foi avisado que teria 10 minutos, e depois teria que ir para a maquiagem.

Entrou em seu conhecido Trailer e jogou seu casaco na cadeira, tudo estava do jeito que deixara, até uns CDs de vídeo game sobre a televisão. Ele colocou seu roteiro em cima da mesa e sentou-se, olhou ao redor e não conseguiu evitar a visão que se formou em sua mente... Quando Jensen aparecia de surpresa e os dois davam uns amassos, rolando pelas paredes... Ele sorriu brevemente e balançou a cabeça como se quisesse espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Ele se levantou e saiu do trailer, nenhum sinal do Jensen.

Ele não poderia estar atrasado... Ele nunca se atrasava, só quando o próprio Jared o fazia se atrasar.

Só que ao entrar no trailer da maquiagem, o coração de Jared deu um salto inesperado, lá estava ele.

- Chegou cedo... Não dormiu bem hoje? – perguntou Jensen assim que viu Jared pelo espelho

Jared não conseguiu responder logo de imediato, ficou olhando para Jensen por alguns segundos antes de formular uma frase concisa.

- Estou bem, estou bem. – ele respondeu adentrando no trailer e percebendo que a maquiadora não estava lá.

- E então... Como foram seus dois meses? – perguntou Jensen, estava na cara que ele não queria silêncio constrangedor

- Foram bons. – Jared respondeu, e se sentiu um idiota logo em seguida, não estava ajudando com aquelas respostas mínimas.

Jensen sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao roteiro em suas mãos, a maquiadora chegou dando bom dia e logo começou a maquiar Jensen.

Jared olhava-o pelo espelho.

Nesses dois meses que passara sem vê-lo, Jared chegou a pensar no porquê de gostar do Jensen, o que ele tinha visto de tão especial, por que o amava tanto?

Mas agora, olhando-o de perto novamente, ele conseguia saber.

Simplesmente por que Jensen era o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto, ele era bonito por completo, era dedicado, atencioso, divertido, sincero, amigo, bom ouvinte e além de tudo isso, era simplesmente o mais delicioso que conhecera.

Seu corpo, seus olhos, seu cabelo, sua boca... Jared sentiu um arrepio só de lembrar-se da boca, só ele sabia o que aquela boca era capaz de fazer com ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Jared? Está tão calado, sério. – disse a maquiadora olhando-o

- Não, não estou bem, estou apenas pensando nas falas... – respondeu Jared sorrindo.

Ele olhou para o espelho novamente e seu olhar se cruzou com o de Jensen, eles desviaram imediatamente, a tensão entre eles só aumentava.

Jensen sentia como se houvesse uma infinidade de coisas não ditas entre ele e Jared, e a verdade era essa, eles tinham evitado conversar seriamente, eles preferiram fingir que tudo estava bem e que eles conseguiriam viver.

Mentira, tudo mentira!

Jensen tinha vontade de explodir, por que simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared, nem um só segundo, mesmo depois de ter se casado, mesmo depois de dois meses de Lua de Mel com sua esposa, mesmo depois de tudo!

Pensou que conseguiria lidar, mas tudo em si clamava desesperadamente por Jared, sentia tanto a falta dele que poderia passar um dia inteiro amando-o e não seria suficiente.

Mas o que faria agora? E o trato que fizeram, de nunca mais ficarem juntos?

E o pior é que vira o olhar dele enquanto estavam na maquiagem, o conhecia bem o bastante para entender seu olhar.

Estavam perdidos.

A gravação seguia, mas não estava sendo fácil.

A cena não estava saindo do jeito que o Kim queria, Jared e Jensen estavam desconcentrados e já estavam na quarta tentativa.

- Ok, ok Corta. – gritou Kim Manners se aproximando dos dois – O que está acontecendo, rapazes? Estão desacostumados? Tudo bem teremos um intervalo de 15 minutos, vão para o trailer e estudem essa parte juntos, só voltem quando estiverem seguros. OK? – disse Kim olhando-os compreensivamente.

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam inseguros, o que eles menos queriam era ter que ficar sozinhos no trailer.

Mas foram mesmo assim, os produtores, assistentes e todos que estavam no estúdio esperavam isso deles, afinal sempre fora assim, quando uma cena não saía, eles a estudavam sozinhos.

Mas dessa vez era bem diferente.

Por que nos anos anteriores não existia aquela tensão, aquela saudade reprimida entre os dois, não havia responsabilidades nem tratos, eram apenas eles.

Agora eles caminhavam em total silêncio até o trailer de Jared, que era o que eles sempre usavam, se olhavam enquanto o outro não estava olhando, mas eles sabiam que eles tinham que resolver aquele problema, afinal tinham uma série inteira para gravar.

Jared avançou alguns passos e entrou no trailer primeiro, Jensen o seguiu e fechou a porta.

O silêncio constrangedor chegava a doer nos ouvidos, tanta coisa a ser dita, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de começar.

- Jared eu... – começou Jensen após alguns segundos

- Não, Jensen, não fala nada. – disse Jared se virando e andando pelo trailer

- Não dá para continuar fingindo que não está acontecendo nada, nós temos que resolver de uma vez o que...

- Resolver? Você sabe muito bem que não podemos resolver, pelo menos não devemos. E tudo isso por causa...

- Jared não comece com esse assunto, nós já conversamos sobre isso, a decisão já foi tomada e não há como voltar atrás, e você também concordou. – disse Jensen

Jared respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto desconsolado, até que avançou num movimento rápido, e prendeu Jensen na parede segurando seus braços.

- Eu não tive escolha, seu casamento estava marcado. – disse Jared com a voz baixa, olhando para Jensen

- Jared, nós não podemos... – disse Jensen com a voz um pouco fraca, aquela proximidade toda o deixava tonto

- Dane-se a porra do trato, eu sinto a sua falta. – disse Jared, seus rostos estavam muito próximos

Jensen suspirou pausadamente, sabia o quanto Jared era impulsivo e que poderiam colocar tudo a perder, mas era tão difícil afastá-lo quando estava decidido, e o pior era metade de si mesmo queria que ele não se afastasse.

- Não vamos fazer nada que possamos nos arrepender depois. – disse Jensen

- Eu vou me arrepender se não fizer. – disse Jared que segurou o rosto de Jensen e colou seus lábios aos dele num movimento súbito.

Eles ficaram parados por alguns segundos até que Jensen mandou o maldito trato pro inferno e deu uma mordida no lábio inferior de Jared, como se o convidasse, e então começaram a se beijar de verdade, com toda a paixão reprimida, com toda a saudade que sentiam um do outro.

Jensen trocou de posição e prendeu Jared contra a parede.

- Nós temos que estudar as falas. – ele disse com a respiração ofegante

- Danem-se as falas. – respondeu Jared com certa urgência na voz.

Jared voltou a devorar os lábios de Jensen, e quanto mais o beijava mais o desejava, não poderia viver sem ele, tinha certeza disso, e agora mais do que nunca.

Jensen segurou o outro pelas fivelas da calça e o puxou para si, aquele cheiro doce[1] que emanava do corpo dele o inebriava. Não tinha noção, até aquele momento, da falta que sentia de todas aquelas sensações, o calor, o cheiro, o sabor, tudo ao mesmo tempo, da forma mais perfeita.

Após algum tempo beijando-se desesperadamente, os dois pararam em busca de ar, as respirações estavam ofegantes e eles encostaram a testa uma na outra, Jared segurava-o pelo quadril e Jensen pela gola da camisa.

Jared encostou seus lábios ao de Jensen levemente, e olhou em seus olhos em seguida.

- Diz que vai voltar pra mim quando tudo isso acabar. – disse Jared – Por favor, eu não posso mais...

Jared foi calado por outro beijo de Jensen.

- Só espere a série terminar, nós sabemos o quanto um escândalo poderia estragar todo o nosso trabalho de cinco anos. – disse Jensen – Você sabe que eu tenho um carinho muito grande pela Dannel, ela entendeu tudo e aceitou casar-se, eu pensei que poderia amá-la com o tempo, mas isso não aconteceu então... Não posso levar esse casamento a mais tempo que o necessário.

Jared só conseguiu sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras, finalmente tudo estava se organizando.

- Está bem, prometo que levarei o meu casamento até o tempo necessário. – respondeu Jared

- Mas por favor, ao menos faça parecer que está feliz no casamento, as pessoas não vão acreditar muito se você continuar falando como se estivesse solteiro – disse Jensen rindo minimamente

- Nós só vamos enganar as pessoas que precisam ser enganadas, são aquelas não aceitariam, que nos julgariam, mas as não precisam ser não serão. – disse Jared abraçando-o pela cintura – Ou você acha que todos estão acreditando nos nossos casamentos?

- Bom, atuamos muito bem, não acha? – perguntou Jensen rindo

- Tem razão, você atuou tão bem que eu quase acreditei... – disse Jared fazendo cara de triste.

- Stupid... – disse Jensen dando um tapa no ombro do outro

Jared sorriu e roubou outro beijo de Jensen, que enroscou seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos do outro, eles estavam se beijando com mais calma agora, era como voltar para casa depois de um longo tempo fora, eles foram caminhando para trás sem se soltarem, para o tão conhecido sofá cor de terra, Jensen caiu por cima e os corpos deles se encaixaram perfeitamente.

Jared enfiou a mão por dentro da camisa de Jensen e começou a acariciar suas costas, provocando intensos arrepios no loiro.

- Rapazes o tempo acabou, já estão prontos? – gritou a assistente de produção do lado de fora do trailer

Jensen respirou cansadamente e saiu de cima de Jared com relutância.

- Ok Mary, já estamos saindo. – ele gritou em resposta – maldita hora que não pára...

- Hum... Se terminarmos a cena logo, podemos ficar sozinhos depois! – disse Jared com cara de criança prestes a ganhar um doce.

Jensen sorriu com a reação dele, era sempre tão leve, despretensiosa, sempre tão simples. Jared era assim, e isso era o que mais amava nele, seu jeito de ser.

Os dois arrumaram as roupas rapidamente, Jared passou a mão no cabelo e Jensen organizou a gola do casaco do Dean. Eles se entreolharam antes de sair e deram um selinho demorado, ficaram se olhando até Jared sorrir envergonhado, era impossível ficar normal quando Jensen o olhava com aquela intensidade.

Quando voltaram e fizeram a cena, Kim Manners sorriu entusiasmado, pois ficara perfeita.

"É assim eu gosto rapazes, quando estão em perfeita sintonia" ele disse aos dois após a gravação.

Todos ao redor sorriram com a conclusão final, realmente tinha sido perfeito, e eles sabiam que quando os J2 estudavam a cena juntos, tudo se resolvia.

The End [?]

N/A: Bom, finalmente voltei. Em grande estilo claro, minha primeira Fic padackles.

Quero falar algumas palavras por que... Ah, nem sei bem o porquê, na verdade eu quero falar sobre o assunto dessa fic, então se você não gosta de monólogos, pare por aqui ok? E não esqueça do review!

Enfim, tudo começou quando eu vi as fotos dos casamentos dos dois, até ali eu não estava sabendo dessa palhaçada. Me chame como quiser, mas eu, Rosa Malfoy, acho tudo isso uma grande palhaçada. Não é por que eu amo o Jensen Ackles de paixão e ache que além de mim só o Jared pode ficar com ele, não, não é por isso.

É por que qualquer pessoa normal, que tenha olhos, e já tenha se apaixonado ao menos uma vez na vida, pode ver o que acontece entre os dois.

OMG! Como assim ainda existe alguma dúvida? Gente, eles moraram juntos logo depois que o Jared terminou o noivado com a Sandy [procure no google: Sandy Gilmore Girls], a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ir à casa do Jensen e depois o convidou para morar com ele, tem muitas coisitas más, que eu não vou começar a descrever por que senão passarei o dia inteiro escrevendo.

A questão é! Eu realmente acredito em troca de interesses [leia-se acordos comerciais], por isso eu NÃO acredito nesses casamentos. Eu digo isso para vocês, digo para quem quiser ouvir, diria até na frente do Jensen e do Jared se isso fosse possível. E não é por que eu me ache a dona da verdade, ou ache que os conheça bem, até por que sei que não dá para conhecer outra pessoa só por vídeos [o Felipe Neto disse isso um dia desses ^^] mas é tão óbvia a sintonia entre eles, os olhares tão compreensivos...

E tentando dar um fim no meu desabafo eu vou dizer que acredito seriamente nesses dois. Não sei se vocês viram a nova convenção, Rising Con, foi em junho e eles já estavam casados, por um segundo pensei, enquanto o vídeo carregava, que talvez fosse o fim dos momentos padackles que eu tanto gostava, que agora que eles estavam casados eles seriam mais sérios, não haveriam indiretas e olhares, mas minha opinião mudou quando o Jensen me saiu com essa:

Fã: "Qual o último livro de você leu?"

Jensen: "Nossa... não me lembro bem... deixa eu pensar... Bom li um quando estava na minha Lua de Mel"

A platéia começa a gritar nessa hora, Jared começa a rir e a alisar o Jen.

Ok, pára tudo

Ele estava lendo na Lua de Mel? Ok, ok... Era o que eu precisava saber sobre a Lua de Mel dele.

Certo, acabei.

Resumindo a confusão: Jared e Jensen se amam e ninguém vai tirar isso da minha cabeça.

Quem quiser os vídeos que citei, como também a parte que coloquei o número 1 ao lado, sobre o cheiro do Jared, tem um vídeo onde o Jen reconhece o cheiro do Jared, dizendo que é doce, é só me add no Orkut, passarei os links : D

Para me achar no Orkut é fácil:

Procure a comunidade Drarry Lovers, sou dona dela.

E aqui termina meu monólogo louco, obrigada por ter chegado até aqui, espero que tenha gostado da Fic, fiz com muito amor 3

Não esqueça do review, e me siga no twitter também, estou sempre falando de atualizações. RosaMalfoy

Um beeijo da Malfoy.


End file.
